


Untitled BDSM fic

by sex-sock-puppet (AlexxaSick)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, happy birthday Damien, orisor inspired, yes I stole neff's tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/sex-sock-puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi helps the commander to take some of the edge off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled BDSM fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delusor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Delusor).



> Hi. This is a 24/7 - Celebration of Damien's birthday fic I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also I didn't have time to edit it, so sorry for all the typos and mistakes

Erwin sat in his office. Fed up with writing reports, but this is how it was after every mission. He buried himself in paperwork while he let the others let the loss sink in, wallow in it.

 

The door of his office opened, but Erwin did not look up from the letter he was writing. He heard the boots come in, when the person wearing them closed the door and how they scratched against the stoned floor and approached him. He needn't to look up. He knew the pace and the rhythm of the wearer of the boots very well. He wanted what he was going to get, but he couldn't just give in, and he would finish this letter. He will have to finish this letter before caving into what it hadn't been offered to him yet, but he knew too well it was coming.

 

The boots were now in his field of vision, and Erwin willed his eyes to get glued to the piece of paper. Only a couple of more lines, the salutation, his signature, and that was it. His pen flowed on the paper, his handwriting getting loopier as he tried to write faster.

 

"Stop it." Levi's voice raised in the middle of the pitter-patter sound of the rain outside.

 

"After I finish this letter." Erwin explained, trying to sound as if it was his will to do so, yet his voice didn't collaborate, it was more like he was asking permission to do so.

 

Levi clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and leaned his butt against the desk. "Hurry up."

 

Erwin thought about answering but that would have been just a loss of time. The proximity of his second in command was beginning to get distracting. He stared at the last few words that he had written and realized that he almost made a mistake. Levi shifted on the desk and pulled a flask that had been given to him when he gave the first partial report on the mission. He didn't like those gifs he always ended up giving them forward. Levi ended up even closer, Erwin was able to feel the heat irradiating from the smaller body. Levi was too damn hot all the time.

 

Clearing his throat, Erwin dipped his pen in the ink bottle again and resumed his writing. Levi, in the meantime tilted the flask into his mouth.

 

"This is a shitty wine." Levi complained with a grimace. Erwin chuckled and finally graced the page with his signature, "Is that it?" He asked looking over Erwin's shoulder.

 

"I need to finish a report." informed Erwin. It wasn't that he really had to write that report right now. He just wanted to see what Levi would do if he said he stalled more.

 

"No." Levi's voice was steady and low. He was again leaning against the desk.

 

Erwin wanted to push it. He wanted to see that side of Levi that was only showed to him and in place show him that part of himself that only Levi was allowed to see. But first he wanted to push his luck, make Levi reach in for that inner beast he loved and appreciated. So he reached for a new piece of paper with a dramatic sigh.

 

It made him jump in his seat, when Levi, with a sudden movement, slammed the standard issued riding crop he had been hiding, against the desk and the piece of paper Erwin just touched.

 

"I said stop it, didn't I?" Levi asked leaning over the desk to be able to face Erwin.

 

"Yes, you did." The commander answered after passing some saliva.

 

"And I was kind enough to let you finish that letter, wasn't I?" Levi continued staring at the blue eyes.

 

"You were." Erwin said looking away from the other's eyes. But one of the smaller hands went to his chin and he looked up again immediately.

 

"Why are you testing my patience?" Levi asked with a sweet voice. Almost if he was doing another kind of proposal. It sounded weird to Erwin, Levi's voice like that.

 

"I'm sorry… I'm not." Erwin babbled trying to turn his head away but Levi's fingers dug into his skin maintaining him in the same position.

 

"You are, and you know it." Levi said pushing him away and getting off the desk "Let's go."

 

Erwin stood at once and followed the shorter man out of the office. They walked through the different hallways. They even ran into a couple of the newbies trying to get it on. They ran into their assigned rooms, upon a look of both of them. Levi was swinging the riding crop on his hand as they made their way to the lower levels of the castle. Levi stopped by a big metal door and signaled for Erwin to go in.

 

The inside was lit by several candles. From where Erwin was standing he couldn't count exactly how many candles were all over. The light was dancing on different meat hooks that were all over the ceiling. This was an old meat storage unit, of course the recon corps hadn't had meat to store in ages and it had been in disuse. It was far enough from the dorm rooms that no-one would listen, and also on the other side of Eren's dungeon so he wouldn't be able to listen either. The room wasn't exactly empty either. There was a stool and a table. On the table there was a vase with a bunch of pink roses that felt so out of place. _Corny_ , Erwin thought. On the table there were also other things like rope and a used cable of a 3DMG.

 

The door made a screeching sound as Levi closed it behind his back, "Strip." Levi directed turning to look at Erwin.

 

His hands flew directly to the lapels of the brown jacket he was still wearing. It was stupid, he had been working for the last five hours, give or take, in his office and he hadn't even removed his jacket. Levi took it from him and folded it neatly on a table. Then Erwin pulled off his boots, mainly because he wouldn't be able to take off the harness or anything else but the shirt if he didn't.

 

Then Erwin pulled the bolo tie over his head and handed it to Levi who had his hand extended for him. When he finished unbuckling and finally was able to pull off the harness, Levi hung it from one of the meat hooks on the ceiling, doing the same for the shirt but the pants he folded.

 

Erwin stood in his socks and underpants waiting for further instruction, but Levi just stayed there. Looking up, Erwin met Levi's eyes for a moment and turned away.

 

"I said strip, which means panties and socks too." Levi indicated with a sigh, slapping Erwin's butt with the riding crop that he still had in his hand.

 

Soon, both socks and the underwear were gone. Erwin stood in the middle of the room naked, a bit cold while Levi folded and placed the garments in a neat pile on the same table as the jacket and pants.

 

"Kneel, commander." Levi ordered leaving the riding crop on the table too.

 

As he did as told, Levi picked up a rope from the table and walked behind Erwin. The skin on Erwin's back was prickling in anticipation. Levi's hand, small and hot fell on his shoulder, caressing it.

 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Levi asked in a small voice, just for Erwin to listen, even if there was anyone who could listen but both of them.

 

"Yes, Levi…" Erwin answered gulping.

 

"Give me your hands." Levi commanded in a higher voice, a more controlled one.

 

Doing as he was ordered, Erwin lifted his arms. It took a few minutes, before they were stuck together by a rough rope. It will mark his wrists, but anticipation has been building and he really doesn't care right now.

  

Levi uses a hook nearby to suspend Erwin's hands in the air. The place where he was kneeled, made Erwin arch his back and lean slightly backwards. Levi walked and squatted before Erwin who pulled on his bindings a bit, just to test if he could get away. He felt glad he wasn't getting away that easily. The rope burned his wrists when it tensed.

 

"How, even being all dirty, you still look this pretty, commander?" Levi asked centering Erwin's attention. Erwin blushed but didn't look away this time, feeling the hotness travel all the way down his neck as Levi's eyes trained in his body. "Let's fix the dirty part."

 

"Yes, Levi." Erwin said because he didn't know what else to say or do, even though it sounded so lame to his own ears. Suddenly he became aware of the individual stones under his knees and shins, with the first stabs of pain running up his spine.

 

Levi brought a pair of buckets and placed them besides Erwin. The water was cold and Levi was thorough as he cleaned Erwin's body, first the arms, continuing down the neck, collarbones, back… Erwin shivered halfway through it, his nerves firing up as the cloth Levi was using to clean him reached more of his skin. It was rough and cold and Levi's fingers always found spots Erwin forgot that felt good.

 

"Left leg." Levi indicated using the back of his wrist to scratch his nose.

 

Erwin looked at Levi a little puzzled. Then it clicked in his mind what was asked from him. It was a bit of a struggle, his hands suspended as they were, and his legs had went numb a little at a time. It took more than a try to get the left leg stretched in front of him.

 

Levi sighed. "I meant my left." He stared at Erwin sternly, and when the commander was about to change, he added, "It Doesn't matter I'll do this one." Levi sighed wetting the washing cloth and soaping it once again

 

He did Erwin's toes, cleaning them carefully, almost tenderly. Slowly making progress towards his groin. Levi looked up to stare him in the eyes for a bit, especially when his fingers ran over a spot that he knew would make Erwin react.

 

Equilibrium was harder and harder to maintain but Erwin still tried, trembling. His body shuddered when Levi's hand reached his groin and the fingers slid from his balls to Erwin's ass-crack. The touch finished quickly and Levi asked him to extend the other leg with equally nonplussed voice and face. Erwin saw the truth in the tent on Levi's pants as he shifted a bit painfully to extend his other leg in front of him.

 

The same soft touches were given to his other leg. Once again, avoiding the groin area. It didn't matter. Erwin's dick was hard by the time Levi commanded him to pull his leg back. Levi progressed to wash Erwin's face, with a trained look and so close that Erwin could see the nuances of his skin, the smoothness, the imperfections, the short straight eyelashes…

 

Feeling the urge to steal a kiss, Erwin leaned forward, withstanding the pull on his shoulders and the rope tightening around his wrists. He pulled away and slapped Erwin's hip. Because Levi's hand was wet and he hit the skin directly, the elastic sound resonated in the mostly empty room. Erwin exhaled in a sigh, not realizing that he had gasped and all his body had went rigid.

 

"Not until I say so." Levi scolded low, barely opening his mouth to do it. "Do you understand?"

 

Of course he did, he understood perfectly. He also understood, that Levi was just trying to make him feel small, unable to have his own will. Erwin loved that. Even if it wasn't the explosive beginning that he wished for, this slow take over, this progressive hijack, was exactly what he needed. He was thankful for it.

 

Erwin nodded.

 

Another slap on his hip, this time it hurt more because his skin was already sensitive, caught him unaware. He tensed and gasped and all the show again. "Answer me. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, Levi…" Erwin offered quickly.

 

"Good boy." Levi smirked. It was as close as Erwin ever saw him smile at all.

 

The next thing Levi did, Erwin should have expected. But it still was a bit of a shock when still looking him in the eye, Levi reached down and cupped his balls.

 

"You're such an eager fuck, aren't you?" Levi whispered leaning even closer. "Look at you, I was only being nice to you and you're already ready to go."

 

Erwin whimpered as Levi's hand closed tightly, not enough to hurt.

 

"But you have yet to have to earn your release." Levi pulled away reaching for the bucket again.

 

When he washed Erwin's nether parts, Levi was efficient. Light touches that teased him but not hard enough, long enough to be really pleasurable. Then Levi was gone. Erwin felt too disappointed to look around. What was left of water on the buckets fell on Erwin's head, surprising him.

 

"Nice, now you smell clean." Levi uttered, more to himself than for anyone else.

 

"Thank you." Erwin grunted, his lungs still having a hard time to go back to normal, still feeling the freezing water all over his hair and falling on his arms and shoulders, sliding down his back. He remembered to answer quickly because last time, as he was reluctant to give up, it had been really not pleasant. So he thanked for the small favors, such as been cleaned.

 

Levi leaned, holding Erwin's chin between his fingers and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

He almost made the mistake of trying to deepen the kiss, catching himself before he did. He didn't want to ruin his prize for being good.

 

"What shall we do first?" Levi wondered aloud as he unbuckled the 3DMG harness from around his chest, letting it slide down his arms. "Punish you for making me wait? Punish you for trying to impose your own will? Or punish you because you cannot even follow a simple command? You have a lousy obedience for someone who gives orders all day…." Levi commented picking up his riding crop again. "All of the three at once? Bold." Levi walked in front of him. The candle light   was dancing on Levi's face igniting a spark of intimidation making Erwin turn away his face. "Nah-huh. Lift your face. Receive it with pride." He lectured him pushing Erwin's chin up with the end of the riding crop.

 

As soon as Erwin's face was straight, Levi slid the crop down his neck and pressed the leather end to the skin of his clavicles. When it left his skin, Erwin braced himself to the hit that came just below his ribs, it wasn't as strong, but it still hurt.

 

"Count aloud." Levi indicated.

 

"One." Erwin counted, amazed that his voice sounded steady.

 

The teasing with the leather end carried on and then another hit, this time on his thighs. Erwin hissed and pulled the rope when his body jerked, "Two."

 

The third hit connected with Erwin's right arm, Levi stopped to tease the reddened skin with the crop, pause that would repeat after each blow. The fourth, on his side. It made him wiggle and that earned two, one after the other on his buttocks. The seventh hit his back, just below his shoulder blades. By the twelfth, Erwin's eyes were welled with unshed tears. The final three came hard and one after the other against Erwin's ass.

 

Then the room was silent. Erwin could only hear Levi breathing hard, followed by the click of Levi's boots against the stones.

 

Levi stopped in front of Erwin undoing his fly and pulling his cock out. He was hard and leaking. Levi pushed Erwin down, forcing him to pull on the rope. Standing with one foot at each side of Erwin's knees, Levi directed his dick towards Erwin's lips, who understood what it had to be done immediately. Opening his mouth to give a little kiss to the tip, pushing his head forward enough to suck the head, Erwin lost no time wishing he was able to do it more properly since the rope and the way his arms were suspended limited his options, so he made the most of the situation, using his tongue to bring Levi to a breaking point.

 

Levi's breath came in tattered yet deep bursts. He stood there, leaving Erwin to the task, looking down at him. His clenched teeth betraying his otherwise stoic face. Levi's hips pushed forward, probably not out of his own volition. Erwin was glad that he was affecting him somehow.

 

"Get ready." Levi grunted holding Erwin's hair with one hand and his chin with the other. Erwin braced himself as well as he could before the other pumped his hips sliding his dick in and out of Erwin's mouth fast. He choked but willed his body to stay still. He'd be rewarded for being good, he's sure of it. His eyes are watering and he's sure he won't be able to deal with it anymore when Levi pulls away. He's worked up and a think sheen of sweat graces his face now.

 

He pushes Erwin back, forcing him to scoot backward, and as his knees slide on the stoned floor, he feels pain. But his arms are less tense now, and he can rest his butt on his calves and somehow that brings relief. His arms were sore, the skin on his wrists was burning, and his eyes so full of tears that he could barely see anything, he was still feeling a bit nauseous and it was great.

 

He only had half a minute to feel relieved. He found himself with a lapful of Levi who pressed his lips to Erwin. That was when Erwin felt the spittle that had flowed down his chin. Levi didn't seem to mind. He deepened the kiss, allowing Erwin to suck in his tongue. Levi was breathing fast and shallow and his body was way too hot even when he was still wearing his clothes and half his harness was hanging from his waist. Erwin pulled his arms, forgetting that he was bonded. But he could only think of pulling Levi closer, enveloping him.

 

His hands were on Erwin's back and the previous bruises sting as the little fingers trace them. He humped against Erwin, and seemed desperate. A desperation Erwin was willing to match.

 

Levi pulled away with glassy eyes. Studying the yellow eyebrows and eyelashes, he stared for a moment before dipping his lips against Erwin's once again before pulling away, standing up.

 

The lack of body heat made Erwin shiver. The burning feeling on his skin intensified. The heart bumped against his ribs madly. Levi had tucked himself back into his pants when Erwin realized he was approaching again. He looked disheveled and his thin lips were swollen and red. This was sexy as fuck and Erwin wished this to move along faster.

 

"Close your eyes." Levi muttered.

 

Before his eyes closed all the way, Erwin caught a glimpse of some of the flowers hanging from Levi's hand.

 

The first touch fell on his brow. The cool and smoothness of the rose's petals cooled his forehead and then his nose-bridge, then it was softly against his lips. As his lips were traced by the petals, another rose was pressed against his bellybutton. Levi worked the velvety part of the flowers against his skin, a welcomed respite to the bruises the riding crop.

 

Then Levi stopped and the next thing he felt was something pointy against his chest, specifically against his nipple and how it started to dig into his skin. He realized that the stinging, burning feeling was another part of the flowers, the thorns. A low moan formed in Erwin's throat, and spilled out of his lips. He shuddered and the curved thorns hooking Erwin's skin and rupturing it.

 

"If you keep moving you'll only hurt yourself more…" Levi whispered using one of the roses to trace the skin from Erwin's armpit to his elbow and back.

 

The other rose did the same on his other arm, just it was the thorns this time, but he was cautious enough so they didn't rupture the skin this time. Erwin quieted a grunt biting his lips.

 

"Let me hear you. No one else can hear you." Levi said as he pushed the thorns to the skin of Erwin's arm.

 

This time, Erwin grunted more loudly. The sound of his voice echoed. Maybe if Levi wouldn't have chosen that moment to kiss him while still caressing or hurting him with the roses, Erwin would have find it melancholic the way they were so alone right then.

 

After a few minutes, Erwin felt his skin to the edge, between the kisses, the rose petals, the thorns, the previous wounds made by the crop. His dick was harder than ever, and he wanted to ask for some touch on that area but he wasn't sure if he wanted the rose near his dick and it was probably what he was going to get. So he endured it. Still with his eyes tightly closed.

 

Levi seemed to be all over Erwin, like he had grown extra arms. His body felt like a flame burning perpetually. Erwin tightened his jaw in hopes to keep from screaming when the thorns scratched his ass, even though his voice had become a ceaseless keen. The petals of one of the flowers reached his penis and a _please_ fell from Erwin's mouth, spilling through his teeth.

 

"Please what?" Levi asked stopping most of his contact with him. He kept the rose tracing Erwin's penis, his other hand cupping Erwin's balls.

 

"Fuck…" Erwin muttered, his hips thrusting out of his control. He felt the flower fall on his thigh just a moment before Levi's hand closed around his member.

 

"How are you feeling, commander?" Levi asked, pressing his forehead to Erwin's.

 

"Good."

 

"Yeah? Are your hands numb?" Levi interrogated him, his hand moving firmly, and stroking Erwin’s cock.

 

"I can't feel them…" Erwin replied after gasping two or three times in a row.

 

"That's no good, is it?" Levi whispered to his ear, then he kissed below it. Erwin shook his head, no. Gasping unable to reply because Levi had quickened the pace of his hand. "Keep your eyes closed." Levi said firmly before standing up and leaving Erwin's body.

 

The cold air of the room made him conscious about all the little cuts, and the way his knees and shins were protesting against the cobbled floor. He tried to move his fingers and failed. Erwin was beginning to freak out when he felt his hands being supported instead of suspended like they had been all the while and then something metallic and cold slide between his wrists and free them. Levi helped him lower his arms, and it was good, because if they had fallen it would have hurt even more than doing it this way.

 

His cold hands were resting on his thighs when Levi pulled him by the armpits and helped him lie down on the floor. His legs had stopped reacting as well, and needed help to extend them. Levi massaged his arms and legs helping the blood to fill back his limbs again. Levi's touches weren't sexy, but effective.

 

"Open your eyes." Levi said. And what Erwin first saw was Levi, still dressed in his uniform. The harness still halfway undone and his pants unzipped. Levi was standing over his head, his feet at each side of the blonde head. "How do you feel?"

 

"Better." Erwin said and his throat seemed all too dry to speak out loud.

 

"I'm glad." Levi spoke as his hands went to his cravat and loosened it.

 

Now that the first wave of pain had subsided, it came a second, the one associated with the crop and the roses’ treatment. This pain wasn't dull and bashing like the first one. This pain was stinging and burning, alive and getting fanned by the cold room. Erwin was trying to quiet down all the sensations in his body to concentrate in looking Levi undress.

 

Levi undressing was methodical. Dispassionate. And it was turning out to be just right so Erwin's mind would stop paying attention to his body and looked at the white shirt slide down Levi's arms. He must have been horny because he just hung it from another hook and proceeded to pull his boots off, and unbuckling the rest of the 3DMG harness. Levi let the leather straps fall to the floor, then pulled his pants and underwear. He must be so desperate, because he wasn't one to leave the pants behind just as crumpled as they got to the floor.

 

Levi just picked up something from his pants' pocket before leaving his clothes behind and knelt over Erwin's head, "Eat me out." he commanded, shifting until both of them were aligned, Levi facing the rest of Erwin's body and the latter facing Levi's ass. His hands flew to touch Levi´s skin, he was so hungry for contact and he didn't even notice until he had him under his fingertips.

 

Kneading the flesh in his hands, Erwin's mouth pressed against the left ass cheek and sucked the skin for a little while, before changing to the other one. Levi wasn't one to speed things. But Erwin needed release, so he pulled his cheeks apart and blew over the wrinkled skin he just discovered just to see Levi's body jerk. He swiped his tongue over the crack and he wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Levi grunt. His heart was racing, not stopping his tongue or his fingers, probing the hole.

 

One of Levi's hands was resting against his own thigh with something clutched between his fingers. The other had started to stroke his cock. His hips were pumping into his fist and back to Erwin's tongue.

 

"Prepare me." Levi whispered moving his hand that was holding the glass vial close to Erwin's hand.

 

In the vial there was some oil that Erwin used to coat his fingers and stretch Levi's backside. Even if he had remained stoic for most of the scene, Levi gradually lost control of himself, letting go a moan, some grunts, and a few strayed gasps.

 

Taking one of the discarded roses beside Erwin, Levi used it to tease Erwin's cock. Erwin's body shook and his hips quivered wanting more than that soft touch. Some of the thorns scraped his belly, but they were mostly blunt now. Levi shifted his knees and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Erwin's cock. The new position allowing Erwin stick one more finger inside Levi, three in total.

 

"Levi." Erwin gritted lifting his head to suck on Levi's butt.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Please." He begs, piteously. "Please let me put it in."

 

"Put what it inside what?" Levi asked sitting up, covering Erwin's face with his ass. He would have sounded more evil if he wasn't panting and quivering with Erwin's fingers still inside his ass.

 

"I want to put my cock inside your asshole." Erwin answered still in the same tone.

 

"No. Try again." Levi said as he pulled Erwin hands from himself.

 

"Please, let me have you… I need to feel you…" Erwin tried again, Levi was already standing up and he felt so cold suddenly.

 

"Not quite there. Again." Levi ordered, his hand holding his own cock and starting to stroke it.

 

"Please, Levi. Please. I need to feel you. I want to be inside you. Levi. I want to make you feel good. Please let me?" Erwin begged again, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to not shiver all over.

 

"Almost there." Levi stepped forward, still jerking off. "But not enough. If you don't get it right this time. I'm going to finish right here and send you to sleep. Let's try that one more time."

 

"Levi, please." Erwin said turning around, and going on his knees, and inclining his head before continuing. "I need to feel your ass, I need to make love to you. I need you to ride me. I need you so much right now, Levi. Let me make you feel good. Please don't leave me like this, please…"

 

"Good boy…" Levi said with a satisfied smirk.

 

He extended his hand and helped Erwin to stand up. Levi guided him, still holding his hand to where the flowers had been, and the rope. The 3DMG cable was still there, and Levi pushed it to the floor

 

"We didn't use that, we will next time" Levi said sitting on the table and pulling Erwin between his legs.

 

Erwin caught the drift quickly lifting Levi's legs by holding him by the thighs. Levi guided Erwin's hard cock into himself and Erwin started to ease it inside of him. Levi gasped and this was the less composed he had seen it all evening: throwing his head back, his mouth opened, sweat wetting his black hair and his fingers holding himself on the table.

 

"Kiss me." Levi whispered. Erwin hunched his back to be able to reach him and give him what he had asked.

 

He was buried to the hilt before he knew it. Levi breathed heavy a couple of moments before ordering him to move. While Erwin found his pace, Levi coaxed one of his hands to close around his dick and pump it. He fell on the table touching his own chest, twisting his nipples as Erwin pleasured him.

 

"Levi, may I come, please?" Erwin groaned.

 

"Make me come first." was the curt answer.

 

The commander redoubled his efforts, moving in the right angle, with the right twist of the hand. Levi's lithe body contracted and the sperm flew over his abdomen. Erwin had a few more thrusts before he came himself.

 

They hugged avidly, almost like a couple that hadn't seen each other in a long time. Levi even wrapping his legs around Erwin. For a moment was just hugging, but it quickly turned into biting kisses, desperate and wet. The surge died slowly, and Erwin put Levi on the table again. They didn't release the other, and they stayed like that.

 

"Thank you, I needed that." Erwin said to Levi's ear.

 

"You're welcome." Levi reprised, and pushed him away, jumping off the table. "Let's go to the bathroom. I need to get you cleaned and to tend your bruises." He added picking up his pants and scowling.

 

"Yeah, let's do that." Erwin said, his voice was raspy as if he had screamed all the while.

 

"Then you'll have some dinner, I know you didn't eat anything since lunch." Levi said putting his pants on again.

 

"Okay." Erwin grimaced a bit as he picked up his own clothes from the stool where Levi had folded them.

 

"You did well." Levi said patting his back before picking up his own shirt. "I'm proud of you."

 

"Maybe next time we can switch." Erwin said hissing at the contact.

 

"Maybe… and maybe hell will freeze." Levi said deadpan, sliding his shirt on.

 


End file.
